Oneshot: How Shou spends Halloween with Nao
by Chiinyan
Summary: hates Halloween, even more so being such a scaredy-cat.


**Title:** How Shou spends Halloween with Nao

**Author:** Chiinyan_ / alice9freka

**Fandom:** Alice Nine

**Pairing:** Shou x Nao

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Comedy, suspense, and fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, even Mcdonalds. :D

**Summary:** Nao hates Halloween, even more so being such a scaredy-cat.  
**Comments:** A fic I made for Halloween! Of course, it's none other than the OTP that I ship forever, ShouNao. :" Enjoy reading!

**HALLOWEEN**

,`,`,`,

Halloween week is on its way, resulting on different families decorating their places with horror stuffs outside their houses, scaring most of the children when they passed through.

Nao and Shou's apartment is along the subdivision as well. As much as he despises Halloween, Nao really had ideas in decorating their place into something that can scare everybody away. Although he's a scaredy-cat, Shou loved the idea that his boyfriend has tried his very best to overcome his fear of horror or anything that can give one a heart attack.

It was a Saturday night when Nao heard a loud bang from the outside.

He was alone, and his brunette lover gone out to buy their Halloween treats for the rest of the evening. He made himself busy by cooking a fresh stew of vegetables and his precious flavored boiled eggs for his boyfriend while having himself a cup of coffee and his favorite Tsukimitsu burger from Mcdonald's that he ordered earlier. That's when he heard it, the loudest clang ever.

He stopped stirring his stew as he suddenly felt a rush of fear flowing through his entire body. He's overcome his fears, right? But why is he acting like a 3-year old kid being scared by turning off the lights?

However, he tried to shrug it off by turning the stove off, walking away from it and managing to make little steps away from the kitchen, connecting to their living room. He was a brave man, ne?

He was stopped in tracks to glance back when the lights from the kitchen suddenly went out. Next were the lights from the bathroom.

"Ahh!"

He heard a heavy, ragged breathing and a small light coming from the kitchen, the sound being alike to The Grudge's huffing when she's trying to make people feel her presence. He tried to move his feet and create little steps towards the now-in-the-dark kitchen, the sound echoing throughout the whole apartment and, realizing that it was, indeed his cell phone that is ringing.

He's ringing tone is his boyfriend's Tonari no Totoro, right? But, HOW ON EARTH DID IT CHANGED TO SOMETHING FUCKING SCARY LIKE THIS?

He felt the strands of skin hair stood from the back of his neck, and a rush of nervousness gushing from his insides. What is happening? Is this because Halloween is on the way? What the hell? Where are you, Shou? What's taking you so long!?

He picked up his one-hell of a phone, and looked on who's calling.

It was other than his boyfriend.

He sighed in relief and hurriedly answered it, "Shou! Shou! Where are you?! Please, I'm about to die. Please, plea-"

"Ssshhhhhhhh."

Oh my God. Nao felt his every nerve that stimulates to produce any sort of fear react when he heard the other line shush him down. Surely this is not his Shou. This is not his boyfriend. This voice is NO WAY owned by his utterly sweet boyfriend.

He heard a sharp intake of air from the other line and… dead. It went dead and…

BANG, a loud knock from the living room.

He ran away with his phone from the kitchen towards the living room to check out if it is Shou. But he stopped tracks when he finally reached the front door.

What if this isn't his boyfriend? What if this is some ghost that he often sees in his nightmares? What if this the most notorious kidnapper of Japan now pounding on their door, and is about to take him away and sell him on clubs? No, it certainly isn't going to happen, but instead of dealing with his What-Ifs..

Should he open the door or let himself die in fear if he will not have the courage to answer this loud knocking?

With his heart almost slamming in his ribcage, he twisted the door knob and..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With his reflexes, he gave his hardest and sharpest and deadliest slap towards that white face and pushed the stranger away and locked the door. He was running for his breath, surely it wasn't a joke. He just saw Sadako. Really, or he just saw the ugly version of Edward Cullen being all pale-looking sort of whatever. He saw the ghost kid from the movie The Grudge, and he knew he saw Junko Furuta's soul infront of him.

The face was gone again and there was an "Ow!" coming out from the man infront of him. Phantoms don't express hurt right? They just scare people off. But why did this one of a kind ghost just said "Ow" ?

Nao saw the blinding light rolling on the ground, realizing that it was a flashlight. He rubbed his eyes and used his phone to strike out light to the owner of the voice.

"SHOU?"

"That truly, is the hardest slap I got in my entire life." He sighed, rubbing his reddened cheek, as if to soothe it.

"Is that you?" The smaller blonde asked.

Shou reached something from the walls outside and as if by magic, the entire apartment was lit off. The lights were on again, and Nao couldn't be happier.

But it's not the right time to express happiness. Instead …

"Did you plan all of those things?"

"What?"

"TO SCARE ME?!"

Shou cannot control his laughter when he saw Nao 's eyes go to the size of dinner plates when he asked him.

"Yeah, I was planning to kiss you the moment you open the door but, instead, you surprised me by slapping me so hard." He said.

"Well anyone will slap you because you're acting like dickhead. But why do you want me to be such a lady making me .. screaming like.. like what I did?!"

"It's about time..." Shou trailed off.

"Time for what?" The other asked, obviously Shou is up to something.

Shou displayed his blinding smile, and in an instant, wrapped his arms around his lover to pull him close.

"Happy Halloween." He smiled, and finally closing the gap between their lips.

Nao wrapped his little arms around Shou's neck, kissing the other back. When the need of air has come to them, they pulled away, smiles forming from their lips.

"I really didn't go to the store to buy sweets you know. Instead I prepared all of those things just for you." He purred, making the other one pout.

"But did you know I almost shit myself out? I thought my time has come!" He pouted, making the other chuckled lightly.

Shou kissed those pouting lips and withdrew with a suave smile.

"Come on, let's go inside." Nao chimed. "It's about time too." Shou tilted his head, now showered with confusion.

"Time for what?"  
"I'm going to punish you."

Shou smirked. Maybe he had done great to scare his boyfriend, but this time, Nao just come off with an idea. And he's going to love it.


End file.
